James Whitmore
James Allen Whitmore, Jr. var en amerikansk skuespiller som opptrådte på teater og film. James Whitmore studerte ved Amherst Central High School i Snyder i New York, før han tok eksamen fra The Choate School (nå Choate Rosemary Hall) i Wallingford i Connecticut. Han fortsatte med å studere ved Yale University, hvor han var medlem den hemmelige foreningen Skull and Bones som også tidligere president George W. Bush var en del av. Da Whitmore var ferdig med sine studier begynte han i militæret. Han ble utnevnt til fenrik og tjenestegjorde i United States Marine Corps. Han var for en periode utstasjonert i Panama Canal Zone under den andre verdenskrig. Da den andre verdenskrig var over, dukket Whitmore opp på flere produksjoner på Broadway. Medieselskapet MGM ansatte Whitmore på kontraktsbasis. Whitmore dukket opp som general Oliver O. Howard i 1975 under TV-filmen I Will Fight No More Forever, basert på konflikten fra 1877 mellom den amerikanske hæren og indianerstammen Nez Perce-stammen. I 2002 Whitmore spilte en birolle i The Majestic, der Jim Carrey hadde hovedrollen. For den yngre generasjon, var han kanskje mest kjent, i tillegg til hans rolle i Frihetens regn, som den kommersielle talsmann for anlegget Miracle-Gro i mange år. Whitmore gjorde også omfattende teaterarbeid. Han ble tildelt en Tony Award for beste opptreden utført av en nykommer i Broadway-produksjonen av Command Decision (1948). Han vant senere tittelen "King of the One Man Show". Han spilte i filmen Give 'em Hell, Harry! fra 1975 som han ble nominert til en Oscar for. I 1999 spilte Whitmore rollen som Raymond Oz i to episoder av TV-serien Privat Praksis, som han ble tildelt en Emmy Award innen kategorien for beste gjesteskuespiller i en dramaserie. I 2002 fikk Whitmore rollen som bestefar på Disney Channel`s film A Ring of Endless Light. Whitmore er blitt tildelt en stjerne på Hollywood Walk of Fame ved 6611 Hollywood Blvd. I april 2007, han også dukket opp i serien CSI. i en episode med tittelen "Ending Happy" som karakteren Milton. Selv om Whitmore ikke alltid har vært politisk aktiv, ble Whitmore kjent med sin underskrift for Barack Obama for USAs president. I januar 2008, dukket Whitmore opp i rekke TV-reklamer. Whitmore ble diagnostisert med lungekreft i november 2008, og han døde i sitt eget hjem i Malibu i California, den 6. februar 2009. Da var han 87 år gammel. Han ble kremert og hans aske ble spredt over Stillehavet. Filmografi 1994 -- Frihetens regn (skuespiller: Brooks Hatlen) 1975 -- Give 'em Hell, Harry! (skuespiller: Harry S Truman) 1970 -- Tora! Tora! Tora! (skuespiller: Vice Admiral William F. Halsey Jr.) 1968 -- Apeplaneten (skuespiller: President of the Assembly) 1962 -- Icarus Montgolfier Wright (skuespiller) 1956 -- Under kjærlighetens stjerne (skuespiller: Lou Sherwood) 1955 -- Oklahoma! (skuespiller: Mr. Carnes) 1955 -- Fordi vi skal leve (skuespiller: MSgt. Mac) 1954 -- Dem! (skuespiller: Ben Peterson) 1953 -- Den sorte perlen (skuespiller: Fetcher) 1953 -- Kiss Me Kate (skuespiller: Slug) 1952 -- I angst og spenning (skuespiller: Major Bill M. Uanna) 1952 -- Fordi du er min (skuespiller: Sergeant Batterson) 1950 -- Asfaltjungelen (Skuespiller: Gus Minissi) 1949 -- De var alene (skuespiller: Kinnie) Oscar ; Nominert : 1975 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Give 'em Hell, Harry! : 1949 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for De var alene Whitmore, James Whitmore, James Whitmore, James Whitmore, James